only failure
by Gorillaz Latin fan
Summary: mikey over heard his brother said about him. mikey fill failure (tmnt2013) (I am real bad in summary)
1. Chapter 1

The 3 oldest turtles were in living after battle with foot. Leo was first to talk, Mikey had gone too far guy he can't focus and His to much a burden to this clan. I agreed with you Leo, Raph said Mikey it so useless; sometime I wish his was not my brother. His just failure as brother and ninja maybe just kick out clan we best choice for us. Say Donnie. Leo and Raph just nod them in agreement. None knew they little brother hears every they said.

Michelangelo woke up from his nightmare in a dark and spooky place. Try move but his is wrist and ankle was in chain. A small stream of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth, running down his jawline and dripping onto the floor. He closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears. Deep cuts and endless gashes covered his arms and legs. His was in pain physical and emotional. Mikey remember guy who trap him, his say I going to make him rich man. The One who shot me whit tranquilizer dart gun and then beat live day light out me. I count dent defense myself. Why run away from home? OH yeah I remember now. My so call family my hate me, I know some time I am pain in the shell. Just try bring them smile our life of outcast. Why they say all those thing (Useless, weak, failure, burden). Maybe they right I nothing but trouble, I guess that will left home in first place. Oh man I was easy target and I lost everything my home, my family and my freedom. Don't fill to good this headache getting worst, dizzy, eyes fill on fire this maybe from tranquilizer or blood lost. Why every going dark again fill going pass out or I am dieding. Maybe next time woke up maybe I be in heaven. I know you guys won't miss me, but I'll miss you, bros. darkness to me again last thing I hear someone yelling his name.

In my world of darkness hear voice call me can't stand what they saying but kind sound familiar. Try focus on voice again sound coming stronger

"Mikey?" Donnie's voice entered my thoughts and I hummed tiredly.

"Come on, Bro, wake up," I heard Leo encourage with a note of stress in his voice, "Open your eyes."

I grizzled grumpily and wrinkled my snout.

"Open those baby blues right now, Knucklehead," Raph growled

I slowly peeled my eye lids open and looked up fuzzily at my three brothers.

I am home but was in darkroom a few moment ago

My son you have being in coma from past 2 week glad you back my little one my father said put one his of paw on my forehead. His continue tell what happen after they find in that room hurt.

We so worry going to loss you too blood lost and infection. Donnie said

Don't worry about that guy Mikey pop give him a lesson his never forget. His never going hurt you again Raph said why big grim in mouth

Mikey why you run away like that we so worry and you got capture by that wakko. I know who close you get from never waking up again it scare us. Tell please I what to know Leo said distress look in his face

Guys I am sorry and you're right about me only burden to this clan I know cause so much trouble to my family. I am use less, weak and failure as ninja too. That why left in first place, it for best wast part of this clan

You not burden or failure my son, father said

Baby bro you not going to leave not now, not ever you got that. Raph said with angry look

Mikey I so sorry I don't want to lose my only little brother I have Donnie said

Mikey we no I am sorry for saying all those thing, I let my anger get to me. You have so much raw talent to be great ninja more that me but you never focus. Don't know what say baby bro I never fill so scare in my life. Almost losing you make realize that you glue keep this family together. Leo said

No Leo you right I am useless and burden to clan, you be better without me.

My son stop talking like that. We talk later for now rest my little one

Yes father I close my eyes fell to sleep one more. A sleep I dint want to wake up. I want darkness to take away to not burden to family. In my mind only one choice for me now dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo P.O.V

Can't believe this is happen to my baby brother. This all my fault why I said those thing about Mikey. Mikey can be bit pest sometime but all way make us happy only one make me laugh and make stop training to enjoy life, without Mikey I never know about space hero my fav show ever. Now his so sad never see Mikey that away, I am worry going to loss my baby brother again.

Walk back to med lab to bring food Mikey nice warm noodle soup with bottle of baby bro who you filling his just look at me say fine but don't sound like him at all. Here Mikey something to eat know who hungry you get sometime (put on little table next bed) but look at me say he not hungry. My jaw almost hit the floor was shock Mikey always hungry even little kid and sick he keep his appetite up this not right. Mikey you ok you look depress to me Mikey say I am fine it sound like pre-record message on t phone. Mikey you not fine you look sad it worry me please I want help. Mikey yell to me JUST LEAVE ALONE LEO I AM FINE.

I Took step back before he hide under cover his say Leo please go want to be alone. Ok Mikey come back later I never fill so helpless in my life what happen to our baby brother.

Donnie pov

Came check out Mikey vital and bandages I still worry hi will get infection on those wound and his lost a lot weight it scary. I can see outline his bone, his bright clear blue eyes turn dull and gray. Leo toll me Mikey don't want food. OH what wrong with him, wish I can do more but. Mikey do a lot for me. His is only pull me away from my work and make eat. I Work late bring me pot café his know something important I work on. Hi can bit handful get bored and get really annoying but I miss his laughter, goofing round and naming all off my invention. Really want Mikey to be his old self again, what more I can do for him?

For first time in my life I don't have an answer that scare me. How going to help my only little brother. Hate this, I hate myself why say those thing about Mikey. All those thing we say are all lies Mikey is great ninja ever better brother to us. OH Mikey please be ok …we can't lose you again.

Raph pov

Like few days ago my baby brother work up, each passing day just don't look Mikey not getting better, think getting worst stop eating and talking. All my life want Mikey to shout up but now miss hearing his Voice, Laughter.

Miss his prank, his cooking, his hug, miss old Mikey. What can I do? Even fearless leader or egghead have no clue what to do. One in my life I am scare losing Mikey forever. Only take my fear and anger out punching bag.

OH please Mikey don't give up please.


	3. Chapter 3

Splinter p.o.v

The Pain losing my daughter Miwa still in my heart for a long time. When my sons came to my life help heal especially little Michelangelo. Having my sons help me deal with pain and gave me hope. Now I fear to lose my youngest son do to mistake. My 3 oldest sons are sorry of word they say, they have broken they promise to all way protect the baby of the family. Leonardo blames himself all the pain they cause our baby to fill. When Michelangelo was a tot he was first to get sick last one get better. Sometime I fear losing do to sickness. Michelangelo never give up even sickness and try keep up with other. I over protect my sons especially my baby, we outcast living in shadow from of enemy. What a father to do when child fill bunder to his family?

Mikey p.o.v

I am only failure

My family with better without me

I am only failure

None need me

I am only failure

Worst ninja in history

I am only failure

Not very good son or brother

I am only failure

Cause nothing but trouble

I am only failure

They always yell at me

I am only failure

Who need me?

I am only failure

None those

I am only failure

Only in dead stop to be failure to my family.


End file.
